Modre misli
Za ogled novih nasvetov v stilu foruma klikni tukaj 'Obvladovanje stresa' Bodite pozorni na vse dejavnike, ki so potencialni povzročitelji stresa ter predvsem na morebitne znake, ki nakazujejo na stres. Skupaj z angeli si prizadevajte ublažiti posledice stresa, zato bodite zelo pozorni na svoje misli ali občutke, ki vas vodijo k temu, da je napočil čas za počitek ali kreativno delovanje, da morate spremeniti vsakdanje navade in se izogibati vsakršnim stresnim situacijam, okolju ter nesoglasjem. Obenem pa morate tudi zmanjšati dejavnike stresa v življenju in omejiti vpliv, ki ga ima stres na vas. Vendar se morate zavedati, da morate pri svojih odločitvah biti jasni in odločni, če želite omiliti breme stresa in pri tem zavrniti neprimerne zahteve določenih ljudi. Ničesar ne počnite zaradi občutka krivde ali obveznosti, in delajte le tisto, kar lahko počnete v duhu ljubezni in na vas vpliva pozitivno in ima za vas blagodejne učinke. Izogibajte se vsem škodljivim odnosom, okolju in nasilju ter se odločno spoprimite z vsakim položajem, ki vam povzroča skrbi. Bolje je pripraviti načrt za spopadanje s težavami, kot pa se jim izogibati in se tako spopadati s kronično zaskrbljenostjo. Za obladovanje stresa je izjemno pomembno, da znate skrbeti zase - aktivnosti na prostem, sprehodi v naravo, telovadba, delati stvari, ki vas delajo srečnejše .... Vsakdanjik si lahko polepšate tudi z za vas sproščujočo glasbo, cvetjem, ljubečimi odnosi (svojim najdražjim povejte, da jih imate radi, kaj čutite do njih, posvetite se svojim hišnim ljubljenčkom in jim tako pokažite kako zelo radi jih imate, ...). 'Nikar ne skrbite, saj nad vami bedijo nebesa' Vedno in povsod so z vami Bog in vaši angeli, kljub temu pa nikar ne pozabite prositi za nasvet ali pomoč, saj angeli spoštujejo voljo svobode. Vse skrbi zao predajte njim in nemudoma se bodo odzvali in vam pomagali in nimate se česa bati. Vedite tudi, da zaskrbljenost nikoli ne pomaga ničesar urediti. Bolje je, da molite in prosite za pomoč, potem pa dovolite, da vam angeli pomagajo. Vedite, da angeli in nebesa bedijo nad vami, tudi ko spite in varuje vaš dom, zdravje in blagostanje. In prav nič ne more uničiti moči njihove ljubezni, saj s svojo zaščitno ogrado skrbijo za vašo zaščito in zdravje. 'Bodite pozorni na znamenja z nebes' Znamenja so v bistvu sporočila in pomenijo odgovore na vaš trenutni položaj, situacije, vprašanja .... in sp vam poslana tao, da jih lahko vidite ali slišite. Na ponavljajoča se znamenja bodite zato še posebej pozorni, saj vam bodo dala jasne smernice glede vašega trenutnega položaja, vprašanja ali situacije. Če karkoli slišite ali vidite trikrat ali večkrat, potem gre za jasno znamenje in globoko sporočilo, ki mu velja prisluhniti in slediti. Pri tem bodite še posebej pozorni na vse, kar ima za vas kakršen koli poseben pomen, na vašo najljubšo skladbo ali skladbo vašin jabližjih, ki se vrti na radiu ali televiziji, ali morda preberete ... Zaupajte tem znamenjem in vedite, da so še kako resnična in pomembna. 'Zakon' Nasvet se navezuje na vaše zakonske sedanje ali bodoče zakonske partnerje. Svojo sorodno dušo najlažje prepoznate, če ugotovite, da si z njo delita skupne duhovne poglede, izkušnje in usodo. Razlog, da ste s to osebo skupaj, se skriva v nebeškem namenu, zato morate drug drumeu pomagati osebnostno in duhovno rasti. Svojo sorodno dušo prepoznate predvsem po tem, da imate občutek, da jo poznate že od nekdaj. Če je temu tako, potem vedite, da so vas združili časovno usklajeni dogodki. Če je v vašem življenju že partenr - sorodna duša, potem poskribita za vašo nadaljnjo rast. Če pa še niste v zakonskem odnosu s sorodno dušo, potem lahko prosite Sveto Katarino, naj vam pomaga pritegniti in prepoznati pravega partnerja. Pri tem je pomembno predvsem, da ste odkriti do sebe, saj boste edino tako ugotovili, ali je vaša zveza res zdrava in ali se z določeno osebo resnično ujemate. 'Bodite pogumni' Morda imate občutek, da ste zašli v temo ali nevarnost, vedite, da vam vaš angel varuh stoji ob strani in vam zagotavlja, da ste v vseh pogledih varni, zaščiteni in vodeni. Naj vas ne skrbi utvara o strahu, raje izkažite pogum in utrdite svojo notranjo moč. Poglejte okoli sebe in ugotovite, katera je okoliščina, ki vas bremeni in vedite, da se v njej skriva blagoslov, zato je potrebno, da sklenete, da to dobrobit najdete, da se vam bo tudi razkrila. Morda je v vašem življenju neka oseba, ki se jo nekoliko bojite, vendar se bo kmalu izkazalo, da je v bistvu vaš zaveznik. Pomembno je, da storite popolnoma vse, da boste videli ljubezen in Boga prav v vseh ljudeh, v vsaki okoliščini in seveda tudi v sebi. Nikakor to ni dan, da bi se morali česar koli bati. Pravzaprav je to priložnost, da postanete močnejši in izkušenejši ter bolj samozavestni. Ne bežite pred nesoglasji, temveč se soočite z njimi z milino in ljubeznijo in situacija se bo kmalu razrešila. Pomembno je, da ostanete pozitivno naravnani, da poveste svojo resnico in da ste pogumni. 'Veste, kaj morate storiti' Večina izmed vas se ob pomembnejših odločitvah in situacijah, ko je potrebno temeljito razmisliti o naslednjem koraku sprašuje, kako naprej, zakaj mi ni jasno kaj moram storiti … Vendar dragi moji, vedite, da ste veliko modrejši, kot si mislite in vaša notranja modrost vam je že ponudila odgovor, ki ga iščete, vendar pa ste ga morda preslišali, spregledali. Morda set ga celo slišali, vendar vanjniste povsem prepričani, zato vam predlagam, dav kolikor dvomite v prejeti odgovor, me pokličite in prosite , naj vam dam jasna znamenja, ki bodo pokazala pot naprej in potrdila vaše misli in predstave. Nadangel Uriel nam pomaga tudi pri tem, da preidemo od besed k dejanjem ter nam svetovai, v katero smer nadaljevati. Uriel nam osvetljuje pot in s tem pomaga videti njeasne položaje, situacije in izide. Sledite njegovim navodilom in pomgala vam bo, da boste prišli po korakih do željenih ciljev. “Zaupajte svojemu notranjemu vedenju,in vodstvu ter ga brez pomisleka upoštevajte. Prisluhnite, da boste jasno slišali in razumeli pomoč in vodstvo nadangela Uriela.” 'Čas je, za očetovo zdravljenje in za odrekanje vseh navezanosti' V tem tednu je čas, da se odrečete vsakršne navezanosti, da izpustite iz rok vse negativne vezi, omejevanja in kakršen koli strah. Verjamete, da ste se znašli v okoliščinah, iz katerih se ne morete izviti. Zaradi globokega občutka dolžnosti, zaveza ali krivde se bojite stvari izpustiti iz rok in oditi. Morda imate občutek, da boste koga prizadeli ali razočarali, če boste stvari spustili iz rok in odšli. Ker sta prisotna velika čustvena navezanost in strah, vas vse to močno omejuje pri vsakdanjih opravilih in onemogoča napredovanje v življenju. Vedite, da boste lahko povsem na novo in sproščeno zaživeli le, če se boste osvobodili kakršne koli navezanosti in strahu, ki vas sedaj potiska v kot in omejuje. Na spremembo glejte pozitivno, saj si zaslužite lahkotnost in svobodo. Vedite, tudi, da se vaša osebna moč povečuje s tem, da nebesom predajate vse sporne točke, ki so povezane z očetom. To zdravljenje od vas ne zahteva veliko časa, zahteva pa vašo pripravljenost, da se osvobodite vsake stare jeze, žalosti ali strahu, povezanih z očetom. Univerzalna energija je moška in ženska. Moška energija je obsežna in poteka v obliki dajanja, ženska energija pa je hranjenje in sprejemanje. Če naš odnos z očetom ni ozdravljen, se na univerzum kaže kot zelo neradodaren. Če pa ni ozdravljen naš odnos z mamo, ne moremo sprejemati daril, ki nam jih ponuja univerzum. Število tedna je OSEM. 'Ne skrbite zaradi ničesar in storite nekaj zase' Do drugih se po navadi vedete uvidevno, ne glede na to ali gre za vaše ljubljene ali za popolne tujce. Danes bodite enko skrbni do sebe in naredite nekaj lepega zase. Kupite si kaj lepega, po čemer že dlje časa hrepenite, ali si enostavno dovolite razvajanje na vam ljubi način. Sami si določajte urnik aktivnosti in zaslužite si enako pozornost kot kdor koli drugi. Danes povsem varni, zato ne skrbite, čeprav menite, da ste v okoliščinah, ki za vas ne pomenijo nič dobrega. Brez potrebe ste v skrbeh in skrb je pravzaprav vrste molitve,, ki privabi stvari, ki si jih ne želite in vaše skrbi lahko samo prikličejo njihovo samo uresničitev. Vedite, da vam stojimo ob strani in vse bo v redu. Bodite zvesti samemu sebi in svojim mislim ter mnenju glede česar koli. Ostanite v svoji resnici in ne dopustite, da vam zavladajo, mnenja, stališča ali pogledih drugih. Poglede drugih lahko kljub temu spoštujete, ne da bi vam bilo zato treba spremeniti svoj vrednostni sistem. Enostavno, če se neko stališče ne ujema z vašimi vrednotami, ga ne sprejmite. 'Sprejmite pomoč vaših angelov' Angeli smo vam pripravljeni pomagati kadarkoli, vendar le, če nas za to prosite. Angeli smo bitja sporazumevanja in služenja, zato smo vsakomur vedno na voljo, vendar kot smo že poudarili, če nas prosite za pomoč. S svojimi angeli se pogovorite o vsem in nikoli jih ne pozabite prositi za pomoč, bodisi če gre še za tako nepomembne zadeve. Sicer pa današnji dan ni najbolj primeren, da bi hitro sprejemali pomembne odločitve, kot so npr. Menjava partnerja, menjava poklica,, službe, nakup nepremičnin ipd. Današnji dan nikakor ne bo ponudil pozitivne rešitve, zato raje prosite angele za pomoč, da pridobite dodatne pomembnejše informacije. Pri nadaljnjih korakih upoštevajte svojo notranjo modrost, znanje in duhovno razumevanje, saj boste le tako zagotovili najboljši željeni izid. 'Sanjarite in bodite predani svojemu cilju' Dovolite si sanjariti in sanje tudi izživeti. Za začetek si zastavite namen - določite svoje cilje in sanjarite v smeri "kaj če …" in si ne postavljajte omejitev. Predstavljajte si, da so se sanje že uresničile in nato zgodbo nadaljujte od tiste točke. Sanjarim in se odpravim v čarobne kraje, kjer sem deležen čudežnih pustolovščin in neskončnih možnosti. Dovolim si iti na domišljijski potep in rasti ter se osvoboditi nekdanjih omejitev. Če se svojih sanj odločno oklenete in se trdno odločite, da jih boste uresničili, vam bo zagotovo uspelo, ker vas na poti do njihove uresničitve ne bo nič oviralo. Zbližajte se s svojim Višjim Jazom, da boste deležni božanskega vodstva, nato pa vso svojo energijo usmerite v svoje cilje. Vse svoje misli osredotočite na cilj in pričakujte podporo iz nepoznanih izvirov. Zdaj je pravi čas, da izživite svoje sanje in sledite svojim ciljem ter za predanost svojim sanjam in ciljem. 'Ljubezen ne pomeni nujno neskončno žalost' Izgubljena ljubezen ne pomeni neskončne žalosti. Sicer je žalost, ko se partnerski odnos ali prijateljstvo konča, povsem normalna. Vendar pa to lahko pomeni tudi zdravljenje, razbremenitev in začetek novega. To zdravilno sporočilo služi namenu zato, da boste vedeli, da se vse zgodi z razlogom. Zaupajte, da sedaj v vašem življenju delujejo višje sile in da vas duša pelje proti še večji ljubezni. Vse, kar doživim v življenju, ima namen in pomen. Vse je del višjega načrta. Vsaka izkušnja mi razširi razumevanje in spoštovanje do ljubezni. Resnica je, kar je. Takšen kot sem, sem vreden ljubezni. 'Vedite, da ste našli, kar ste iskali' Angeli nam za današnji dan poklanjajo naslednji nasvet/modro misel: Vedite, da ste tisto, kar si želite že našli, kar je prvi korak. Naslednji korak je, da to tudi ozavestite. Namreč, ko izrazite željo, pošljete vseolju sporočilo, kar lahko primerjate z naročilom kakšnega izdelka po pošti. Ozaveščenje pomeni, da za tisto, kar potrebujete usmerite svoje misli v razvijanje miselnih podob svojih želja. Te miselne podobe pa nato oplemenitite s plaščem zaščite, varnosti, hvaležnosti in vere, da to že leti proti vam. Pri tem lahko prosite za pomoč tudi nas angele in druge nebeške poslance. Z odprtimi rokami sprejemajte darove vesolja, ki vas obdarja ves čas in razvijajte ter ohranjajte pozitivne misli. 'Poslušam svojo intuicijo in ji zaupam' Osebnostna in duhovna rast je zelo raznolik proces. Rast, ki je sama sebi namen, ni nujno koristna. Namreč oplemenitena mora biti z jasnim ciljem. Zato je zelo pomembno, da natančno preučimo vse vzgibe in okoliščine razvoja, ki si ga želimo. Pri tem pa preverimo, ali so v skladu z našimi višjimi cilji. Nadvse sem ponosen na darove, ki jih življenje deli z menoj. V svoj svet privlačim prijazne ljudi in okoliščine, ki mi služijo na moji poti osebnostne in duhovne poti. Poslušam svojo intuicijo in ji zaupam. Vse okoliščine pogledam prizemljeno in uravnoteženo. 'Sabi sebi recite "Ljubim te"' Ponavadi smo srečni in zadovoljni, če vemo, da nekomu nekaj pomenimo. Enako pa velja tudi za naš notranji jaz (notranjega otroka). Ko sami sebi izkažemo naklnjenost, takrat naš notranji jaz in duša radostno zasijeta v vsej svoji veličini in sijaju. S takim načinom razširimo svoje energetsko polje, hrati pa okrepimo zmožnosti za svoje notranje zdravljenje in udejanjanje. Ko si rečete "Ljubim te", objamete in negujete svoje notranje bitje, svojega notranjega otroka, ki kar kipi od sreče. V sebi ves čas nosim notranji vir ljubezni. 'Počivajte in si odpočijte' Današnji dan namenite počitku, le to pomeni, da se ukvarjajte zgolj z aktivnostmi, ki vam pomenijo sprostitev in posledično fizično in notranjo umiritev in počitek. Prosite jih lahko, da vam pomagajo danes podnevi in ponoči odpočiti, obdali vas bodo z ljubečo in varujočo energijo, ki bo delovala blagodejno na vas, vaše telo in duha. Sprostite si in si privošćite počitek. Pogosto se opomnite, da se počasi daleč pride. Zaslužite si nekaj prostega časa, počitka in miru, saj vsem dobro koristi, če se počutite dobro in ste spočiti. 'Osredotočite se na podobnosti in pričakujte spremembe' Romantika je na vidiku, zato jo v misloih povabite v svoje življenje. Na zadevo poglejte v povsem novi luči. Verjemite, da je vaše življenje prežeto z neomejenimi potenciali. Ustvarjalne možnosti so vsepovsod okoli vas. Zaupajte notranjim občutkom, da vas bodo vodili po pravih poteh. Bodite pozorni na sanje in intuitivne prebliske, v katerih vam bodo Nebesa in angeli razkrivali modrosti za življenje polno obilja in sreče. Zaupajte vodstvu in notranjim občutkom in vsi strahovi bodo izginili in zasijali boste v čudovitem novem življenju. Pozoren sem le na stvari, ki so mi skupne z drugimi. Ker sem eno z Bogom in z vsemi ljudmi, v življenju iščem le medsebojne podobnosti. Moji odnosi so zdaj ljubeči in skladni. 'Pripravite se, prihajajo spremembe' Bodite pripravljeni, pred vami je obdobje sprememb in preobrabe. Vse se ljubeče razgrinja in življenje se ves čas preobraža. Ničesar se nam ni treba bati, samo ljubezen je. Za korenite spremembe v našem življenju pa so pomembne modre in jasne odločitve o tem kaj si želimo. Boga in angele lahko prosimo za pomoč pri uresničitvi naših želja in ciljev. V postopku sprememb moramo ves čas poslušati srce in biti pozorni na naše intuitivno vodstvo. Pri tem postopku in na naši poti ničesar ne preupstimo naključjem. Namesto tega se moramo vedno vprašati, kaj nam prinaša življenje in kaj se moramo iz tega naučiti. Za to pa je potrebno, da razširimo svoj um in zavest. 'Dovolite si osebnostno in duhovno rasti' Osebnostna in duhovna rast je zelo raznolik proces. Rast, ki je sama sebi namen, ni nujno koristna. Namreč oplemenitena mora biti z jasnim ciljem. Zato je zelo pomembno, da natančno preučimo vse vzgibe in okoliščine razvoja, ki si ga želimo. Pri tem pa preverimo, ali so v skladu z našimi višjimi cilji. Nadvse sem ponosen na darove, ki jih življenje deli z menoj. V svoj svet privlačim prijazne ljudi in okoliščine, ki mi služijo na moji poti osebnostne in duhovne poti. Poslušam svojo intuicijo in ji zaupam. Vse okoliščine pogledam prizemljeno in uravnoteženo. 'Zaupajte občutkom' Zaupam v svoja čustva, saj se mi skoznje oglaša Bog. Cenim darove, ki mi jih prinašajo, saj jih zlahka razbiram in razumem. Nič ni narobe, če prisluhnem svoji intuiciji. Vse se razkrije v najpopolnejšem trenutku. Odločam se za zaupanje, ne za dvom. Predajam vse svoje strahove skrbi Bogu, nebesom in svojim angelom. 'Združite svoj duh in materijo' Duh in materija se morata združiti, da boste zares napredovali; vaš racionalni um se mora uglasiti z vašim srcem. Ko se srce in um osredotočita na isti cilj, so mogoče krasne stvari - Doživeli boste duhovno alkimijo, kar pomeni, da se lahko vse, za kar si prizadevate, zdaj uresniči. 'Predajte skrbi angelom' Imate skrbi in čustvene težave, zaradi česar ne morete spati ali pa postajate vse bolj nemirni, razdražljivi? Vse skrbi izročite Nebesom in svojim angelom. To naredite preprosto tako, da si v mislih ali z vizualiziranjem predstavljate z vedrom v roki. Odložite vse težave v vedro in videli boste, da jih bo angel odnesel v nebesa, kjer se vse stvari srečno razpletejo. 'Ohranjajte pozitiven pogled' Vse vaše misli se naglo udejanjajo, zato boste deležni ugodnega razpleta le, če se boste osredotočili na tisto, kar je dobrega v vas, v drugih in v nastalem položaju. 'Nič ni narobe, če ste drugačni' Ni treba, da ste enaki, kot so vsi ostali. Taki, kot ste, ste popolni. Ni se vam treba spremeniti samo zato, da bi ugodili drugim. Če se boste trudili biti drugačni, kot ste v resnici, potem ne boste srečni in ne boste pridobili resničnih prijateljev. Vse dokler ste zadovoljni sami s seboj, delate dobro. Najboljši način, da to dosežete, je, da govorite resnico, da ste prijazni do ljudi, da držite svoje obljube in da opravljate delo, ki ga morate. Ni treba biti popoln. Samo zaupajte, da vas je Bog ustvaril takšne, kakršni naj bi bili in iz tega naredite kar se da največ. 'Moja prihodnost' Preteklost je mimo in opuščam vsakršno kritiziranje. V mojem svetu je vse dobro. Moja prihodnost je veličastna, zato življenju odpiram nova vrata. 'Verujem' Verujem v sonce, čeprav ne sije. Verujem v ljubezen, čeprav je ne občutim. Verujem v Boga, čeprav molči. Molitev je ključ jutra in zapah večera. Ver je veliko, morala ena sama. 'Novi nasveti angelov' Od tukaj dalje so v stilu foruma objavljeni novi nasveti, ki nam jih tako vestno in z ljubeznijo pošiljajo naši dragi angeli in drugi pomočniki nebes ter nevidnih ravni. Skoči na kazalo Kategorija:modre misli